Fifty Shades of Blackheart
by Sasha Cameron
Summary: Anastasia Steele seeks a favor of the great Capt. Grey for her friend and employer Lady Katherine Kavanagh. He is required to rescue Kate's brother from his French prison before the Earldom reverts to the crown. Neither of them bank on falling in love and this will only complicate the very dangerous and secret life that Christian leads. Definitely AU - set Regency London.
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia Steele stood facing her armoire in complete despair. She had already watched another tooth of her favorite bone comb fall to the worn carpet of her bedroom and she could ill afford a replacement. Her dearest friend and employer, Lady Katherine Kavanagh, currently sprawled in a rather unladylike fashion across Anastasia's bed, scribbling hastily into her journal, looked up as Anastasia fought to bring her errant curls under control.

"Honestly, Ana, it isn't as though you are attending Almack's. Here," Kate stood suddenly and made her way around the bed to where Ana was barely containing her frustration, "let me." Kate grabbed Ana's one 'good' bonnet and thrust it down upon her head. With a few quick twists and tucks, she had Ana's hair carefully concealed by the navy blue brim. "Lovely."

Kate turned Ana back to the mirror where, to her amazement, Ana did at least look vaguely presentable. A few pinches of her pale cheeks and both the sky blue of her gown and the azure lining of her bonnet brought out the color of her eyes. By contrast, Kate's golden locks and sea foam irises were remarkably framed by the soft pinks of her gown and hair ribbons. The two young women were quite the pair when they attended balls and soirees about London. The difference was that Kate, by virtue of birth, was overly courted and fawned over by the eligible bachelors of the season, while everyone was patently aware that Anastasia Steele was merely a paid companion with no expectations or titles of her own. Kate loved her as a sister nonetheless and was in no hurry to find herself a matrimonial match that might bring their current arrangement undone.

"Now, you must take my carriage, especially as you are doing a particular favor to me. The docks are no place for a female alone and I should never forgive myself if something were to happen to you." Kate fussed a little as she assisted Ana into her walking jacket. Frowning as she brushed at the worn fabric, Kate refrained from expressing her desire to purchase a new one for Ana. She knew her dear friend would never accept such charity.

At the bottom of the stairs Kate turned Ana to face her once more presuming to check her attire.

"You must go straight there and straight back. Do you have the note?" Ana nodded and held up her reticule where Kate's letter was contained. So much depended on Ana gaining an audience with the right person. "Be careful, my dear, and… thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Ana kissed Kate's cheeks before turning to walk out to the waiting carriage. Her entire journey to the wharves was filled with a curious mixture of anticipation and trepidation. As she got closer to her destination the feelings were amplified with the increased bustle, noise and unseemly odours that assaulted her senses. Finally the vehicle came to a halt and, in the absence of a footman, Sawyer, the coachman, handed her out. By agreement, the carriage had stopped in the merchant area some way back from the water and the docks. It would do no good to have the Kavanagh crest appearing in parts of London that were less than salubrious.

"Are you sure about this, Miss?" Sawyer eyed her with some concern. He had enabled many unladylike trysts for Ana and Kate over the years but he had argued vehemently with them about the wisdom of leaving Ana unattended on the wharf.

Ana looked at the servant who had become a friend many years ago. "Yes, I am sure. You must take the carriage back to the townhouse and I shall summon a hansom cab once I have completed my task."

"I don't like it, Miss Ana. I don't like it one little bit." His concerned eyes spoke the words he would not say again. She knew what he thought but she was going to do it anyway. She placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Luke,I will be fine. Now go."

With a surly harrumph, Sawyer climbed back up into the drivers seat and encouraged his horses on. Ana was left to negotiate her way down to the water to find her quarry. She just hoped that she would not be waylaid by pickpockets or footpads. Taking care to blend into the shadows as much as she could, she kept her eyes focused down and slightly ahead, not engaging anyone on her journey. Within a few minutes she had arrived at her destination. Standing a few feet back from the dock, Ana peered up at the most magnificent ship she had ever seen. The Ruby Queen stood proudly amongst other boats that were moored at the docks, a testament to modern engineering. Ana was mesmerized by the lines of the highly polished wood, the intricacies of hundreds of ropes, the crisp white of the furled sails amongst the rigging and the sheer enormity of the vessel. She was beautiful and Ana felt at once impressed and uncomfortable. How could a captain of a ship like this be enticed to hear her out? Her insignificance was magnified as she approached the ramp.

"Here ducks. Where do you think you're going?" A group of women stood to the side of the gang plank, obviously plying their wares to any unemployed sailors. Ana was a little taken aback by their casual address but then she was hardly an example of the upper classes. Her eyes immediately went to her slightly worn although thoroughly serviceable boots peeping from underneath an equally as ugly but functional gown. The colors suited her well enough but they were not much better than those of the whores albeit they were cleaner and more carefully mended.

Rather than address the women, she turned her attention to one of the sailors who was descending the gangplank with a heavy sack thrown over his shoulder. "Excuse me, Sir. Could you tell me where I might find Captain Grey?" The sailor barely halted long enough to look her up and down before he turned and grunted in the general direction of the ship's deck. Goodness, it seemed that she was not going to get much assistance here.

"If you're looking for Captain Christian, he's in his quarters, on board the ship. When ye get yerself aboard ask for Mr Taylor, the first mate. He'll see ye right." One of the women, who may have once been beautiful but it was difficult to tell, called out to her. Ana gazed at her, a little confounded that she would be so forthcoming and then nodded before stepping on to the slanted boards. "Oh, and tell the Captain, that Miss Andrea is ready and available to give him what he needs. You tell him that I'll give 'im a spit and polish, lovey."

The other women clutched their stomachs with laughter as Ana pondered her words. Surely the crew would clean the Captain's rooms and boots. There would be no need of a woman's services on board a ship except for…oh! Ana paused at the top of the gangway and looked back down at the women who were thumping each other on the back with hilarity. Blushing furiously she collided with a solid body and had to step back a little to see his face.

"May I help you, Madam?" The stern look and fierce eyes almost had Ana scurrying down the gangplank and back to the carriage. Then she thought about Kate and the request that her friend had made and knew that she had to at least try to see the captain. This man, clearly was not the captain. He wore a stern black dress coat of sturdy wool and dark grey breeches to match. He had the demeanor of a man who could take charge, there was no doubt about that. But he was eyeing her in a way that stated an assessment of worth, not a dismissal. With this man she still had a chance.

Sucking up all the courage she could Ana stood her ground. "To whom am I speaking, Sir?" They had not been formally introduced and she could see that he knew they should not be talking at all. However, she had stumbled on board his ship so she was not quite sure of the proper protocol. Barreling on with a semblance of authority and purpose seemed to be the right approach. Even if one felt neither purposeful nor authoritative.

"Mr Taylor, Mam. First mate. And you have stepped aboard the Ruby Queen, finest vessel in the King's waters." Mr Taylor doffed his cap and bowed rather formally to her. Ana was at first a little gobsmacked but then quickly recovered enough to bob a little curtsy. "Now, how may I be of service?"

"I have come to see Captain Grey on a matter of great importance."

"And you are…?" His natural inclination to lean forward to hear her answer did not fill Ana with much confidence. His height and demeanor were already intimidating enough without adding proximity into the mix.

"Miss Anastasia Steele." Trying to remain defiantly confident, Ana straightened herself as tall as she could. It really didn't help.

"And what makes you think the Captain will see you?" There was a twinkle in the man's eye as if he felt that her sudden show of gumption was a cause for mirth. She didn't much like that he might be making fun of her but she did so like the warmth of his smile. And he did speak and act like a gentleman, which gave her some hope.

"I have a missive for him from my employer, Lady Katherine Kavanagh." Mr Taylor quirked his eyebrow. He so very clearly recognized Kate's name, so that would be a good thing, would it not? Ana resisted the urge to cross her fingers behind her back.

"Well, a missive sounds awfully important, m'lady. Perhaps you should come this way." Ana found the chuckle in Mr Taylor's voice rather reassuring, if a little condescending. A quick glance around indicated that a few onlookers were mildly interested in her progress aboard the ship. At this point, Ana was more concerned about ensuring that she left the vessel in a timely fashion and in one piece.

As they descended the narrow stairs into the bowels of the ship, Ana found herself eager to note her escape route. The problem with remaining vigilante in this way, was that any sense of grace and decorum she might have presented to the world were lost the instant that she stumbled at the bottom of the stairs and had to be supported by her guide. Righting herself quickly she pulled away from his touch, an almost haughty expression on her face. Once more he chuckled, turning to amble ahead of her down the narrow corridor. That chuckle just might earn Mr Taylor a kick in the shin. He glanced over his shoulder at her and she couldn't help but giggle. In spite of herself, she found she rather liked Mr Taylor.

Halting in front of two ornately carved doors, Mr Taylor's face became very serious. He straightened his jacket before knocking with the back of his hand. The resonant sound on the highly polished wood denoted quality and Ana's hopes that the Captain might be a man of some refinement raised. Given the purpose of her mission here, she did not have much hope but a little would go a long way in opening negotiations with some confidence.

"Come." A very masculine voice barked from the other side. _Goodness, so much force in one small syllable. _

"Captain, Sir. A Miss Anastasia Steele." The glare from the Captain caused Ana to step back into the shadows out of his sight. _Goodness me, this man is even more intimidating than his second in command._ There were no more reassuring glances from Mr Taylor as he cleared his throat a little before continuing, "Companion to Lady Katherine Kavanagh."

Leaning back in his chair, the Captain studied Mr Taylor for a moment, then he replaced his quill into the inkwell on his expansive desk in a slow deliberate movement.

"I see. Bring her in, Taylor." In a flash of optimistic brilliance, Ana saw her chance to take some control of the situation and she strolled determinedly past Taylor into the middle of the Captain's room. Once she arrived there she saw the error of her ways as the Captain stood from his chair. From his large chair that was housed behind an even larger desk that stood across from an enormous four poster bed. All of this reflected the extremely large man who was now striding around to greet her with some purpose making Ana feel quite dwarfed in his presence. "Lady Anastasia."

"Miss Steele." She immediately corrected. His hand was extended and she almost thought twice before placing her small gloved hand in his. In spite of his mistake he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss. She could swear she felt the heat of his lips through the fabric before she snatched her hand back. His expression gave very little away.

"I was expecting Lady Katherine." Tipping his dark head to one side to cast an appraising glance over her, Captain Grey had the hard look of a man who had seen far too many campaigns. Only when Ana chanced a glance up into his cool gray eyes did she see that he was in fact a young man, perhaps only in his middle twenties. Surely this could not be the Captain Grey that they had heard so much about.

"Lady Katherine is indisposed and has sent me with a message." Ana tugged at her reticule, struggling with shaking fingers to get it open. Finally, she was able to wrest the parchment from the fabric and she thrust the small folded note at the Captain. Raising one meticulously arched brow he reached to take it with what Ana could only think of as long and beautiful fingers. So mesmerized was she, that she almost forgot to release the note into his care.

Her embarrassment was palpable as Captain Grey looked over her shoulder at Mr Taylor and gave the briefest of nods. When Ana heard the doors close, she understood that her self-appointed guardian had been dismissed and suddenly she no longer felt safe. No, not safe at all. The Captain waved her to a seat without a word as he crossed to his own chair to read, enlisting a small lamp in assistance. Ana perched on the edge of the seat, her hands primly clasped on her lap and glanced around the room once more. Apart from the large furniture, the room was quite sparse and incredibly… clean. Her mother would be impressed. Her mother would be attempting to marry her off. She thought it best not to consider the embarrassment that might ensue if her mother knew she was meeting in private with the great Captain Grey.

The tapping of his fingers on the table as he read played on her nerves. The longer he took to read, the more her chances of holding whatever reputation she had once presumed to preserve, diminished. Ana was quite sure the Captain was well aware of that fact. However, given the nature of her mission, he would understand why Kate had felt compelled to send Ana in her stead, she was sure. Unaccompanied or not, the fate of Kate's brother was in his hands and it was vital that no one should know that she was here.

"Are you aware of the contents of this note, Miss Steele?" The depth of his tone rumbled through the floor, startling Ana out of her reverie. She inhaled a sharp breath when she felt her nether regions spontaneously clench at his voice.

"Yes, Sir." Kate had dictated the note to Ana late last night after they had returned from the ball. Kate, was exhausted and fretful over yet another round of fending off eager suitors. Some of their propositions had been quite unsettling. It seemed that since her parents had died the wolves had been circling and now the only person who could keep them at bay was at the mercy of the good Captain's graces. In short, Kate needed Captain Grey's rather notorious expertise to extricate her brother from France, post-haste.

"So you are aware that Lady Katherine has requested an audience?" Ana held his gaze as best she could. There was little that she didn't know about the predicament in which her friend currently found herself. She was also patently aware that Captain Christian Grey, although from a fine family, was in fact a bastard son and presumed to act like one. Young ladies, engaged in matrimonial pursiuts this season, were mystified at the seldom seen Lord Christian Grey, often romanticising his existence beyond belief. Ana tried not to listen too closely but they often cast him as variously a master swordsman, a government spy and a cutthroat pirate king. Sitting here opposite the man, Ana could see why he aroused such speculation and she made a mental note that they had forgotten to include 'mythological god' from their lists.

"Captain Grey, I am patently aware of the request that Lady Katherine has made. It is her fervent wish that you should present yourself to her at your parents' ball two days hence. Once you have been formally introduced she shall be able to receive you at her family townhouse to discuss 'other' matters."

"Yet, you have no qualms about your own reputation. You must be a very dedicated friend. My apologies, paid companion, am I correct?" His question was uttered with such complete disdain that Ana felt the need to refrain from visibly showing the shudder that went through her spine.

"It is honorable work for a woman of my station." Keeping her voice as level as possible Ana refused to demure to his accusations. Yet, the intensity of his gaze caused her to cast her eyes downward. She bit back the retort she so desperately wanted to offer and in doing so almost drew blood from her lower lip.

Across the room she heard a hiss, as if the Captain were in pain. Quickly raising her eyes she saw that he had indeed leaned back, his arms braced in tension on the arms of his chair.

"Please don't do that."

"Do what, Sir?" At once, he was out of his seat and moved to a position in front of her. Grasping her elbows, he bodily lifted her from her chair and Ana was sure that, for reasons she could not quite grasp, that the Captain was about to toss her unceremoniously from his cabin. She gave a small unbidden whimper of surprise and bit down harder on her lip as tears of humiliation pooled in her large blue eyes.

"You were sent to tempt me, Miss Steele and I feel compelled to send a message back to your employer that it will not work."

"Truly, Sir, I do not know what I have done. Pray tell me and I shall ensure that it shall never happen again." Christian eased his hold enough to have her off balance and Ana had to place her hands on his chest to steady herself. The rock hard form beneath her palms shocked her and she looked down at her fingers, unsure that they were hers at all. Her lip snuck beneath her teeth for a third time as she tried in vain to control the molten sensations coursing through her body. She had been held by men in ballrooms before but as lady of limited means and dancing ability, never this close. She suddenly understood why young ladies who had completed a turn about the floor in a waltz felt compelled to swoon.

Christian for his part had a feeling that he had lost complete control of this meeting. He had specific knowledge of the predicament that Lady Katherine Kavanagh now found herself in and he had not been averse to being of assistance if asked. In fact, he would assist even without her request. Now, however, he wondered if that was not a folly. Instead, of the feisty and tenacious Lady Katherine of his childhood, he was faced with her rather plain and wholesome companion, who by rights, should not have incurred any response in him. However, here she was, her beautiful face aghast at his actions, confused at his words and he wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips that she insisted on mistreating.

Holding her more gently now, he could not explain why he felt so drawn to her. Her eyes were large deep blue orbs that peered at him from beneath thick, dark lashes. The dusting of liquid at the corner spoke of unshed tears, the pink tinge to her pale skin announced her embarrassment for sins she did not understand. She was small in his arms and he leaned closer to breathe in her unique scent. As he did her lips parted in perfect supplication, the temptation too much for any red-blooded man to resist. Closer, and agonizingly closer, her eyes closing in anticipation. It would take a second to taste her. Just once.

This could not happen. He pushed her away from him and resisted reaching out to steady her as she stumbled. Turning away from her he clasped his hands behind his back. "Please leave."

His expectation was that she would do as she was told. To his surprise there was no movement behind him although he could sense her breathing. Perhaps, he had pushed too hard after all and she was quite without the wherewithal to take her leave. A quick glance over his shoulder was all he would allow himself, to check that the poor woman hadn't in fact ended up in a puddle on the floor. What he saw floored him.

Miss Anastasia Steele didn't do humiliation and certainly not for a man. Oh, she could be polite and demure with the best of the well-heeled ladies of her class but she would not allow him to make her feel any less than her station. So when Christian chanced to glance at her, Ana was standing arms akimbo, working up a full head of steam. This he had not expected.

"Captain Grey. Your family association with Lady Katherine goes back generations. I understand that you might feel that it is not your responsibility to assist us in any way but I implore you to show some heart."

Her supposition that he, the bastard son of the Duke of Carrick, should do anything based on familial obligation was flawed. And he would tell her so, as soon as he felt able to turn around and face her without completely embarrassing himself. Breathing deeply while her little foot tapped out a military tattoo on the floor allowed him some space to bring himself under contol. Eventually he turned to face her.

"Miss Steele. Familial obligation is exactly what I am trying my level best to avoid. I will assist Lady Katherine out of a sense of duty to her brother, my friend. If you or she had bothered to ask that particular question, you would know that my ship is being readied to sail in a week's time to France where I hope to extricate Lord Kavanagh from the Parisian prison in which he resides. As to my wish to see you gone. Do not think for a moment that I don't know that my mother is behind your visit here today. I will not be maneuvered by you nor she, madam."

"Your mother? What does your mother have to do with any of this? Neither Lady Katherine nor I have seen Her Grace in months?"

Christian threw caution to the wind and stepped closer to the little fireball who stood so enticingly before him. The longer she stayed in his presence the closer he came to throwing her on his bed and his mother could be damned. The look in Ana's eyes told him that she really did not know why she had been sent here. With cause to reassess he flexed his fingers at his sides. If she was lying she was very good at it and he would not hesitate to punish her. However, if she was telling the truth then his mother had become more manipulative than he had ever imagined. A strategic retreat was called for.

"Be that as it may, Miss Steele, I will assume guilt until innocence is proved. Please tell Lady Katherine that I will attend her prior to the Ruby Queen's departure, a for'night's hence. This will most likely take place without much warning, that is unavoidable. The likelihood of my presence at Her Grace's masque is minimal." Once more he found himself mere inches from her lips and once more he felt a siren's pull stronger than any other he had experienced in his life. The thought of holding her close again was a very strong temptation. One he could not succumb to, for her sake and his.

"Taylor will see you out." He heard her move and as an afterthought added, "I presume that you have a carriage and a companion outside this door, Miss Steele." A statement, not a question.

Mr Taylor stepped into the room upon the mention of his name. How odd? "No, sir, Miss Steele arrived on foot. I presume that she will need some assistance to return from whence she came, safely."

A curse was quite clearly emitted although somewhat muffled. Anger rose quickly. Christian was sure she had been sent to try him, and she was doing rather well. He strode over to a closet in the corner of the room.

"Summon the carriage, Taylor." Ana, who seemed unsure of what to do, turned to follow Taylor as he retreated from the room. "Not you, Miss Steele. You wait here."

His tone brooked no argument but he was quite sure she would argue just for sheer sport.

"I am quite capable of getting myself home in one piece, Captain Grey." She had such a sharp retort and he wondered if she ever thought before speaking her mind. Clearly not.

"This is not a subject for discussion, Miss Steele." He threw his great coat around his shoulders, shrugging it on with speed. Snapping up his walking stick, he stalked back to where she stood, ready to give him some verbal slapping. She was tiresome, and beautiful, and she totally confounded all of his good sense. More than that, he found he was intensely angered by her actions in coming here today. Unreasonably so. In fact, he didn't trust himself alone with her right at this moment but he would not chance her taking some foolhardy risk once she left his presence. "I shall escort you home myself."

* * *

**A/N: This is a first draft and is posted here for ease of access for Beta comment. Please feel free to review. These initial chapters will be edited prior to next updates. No copyright infringement is intended. The characters belong to EL James, the storyline is my own. Please visit my blog.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ana's mouth opened and closed. He could not possibly be serious. But no sooner had the thought entered her head but he had her by the elbow and was bodily removing her from his cabin. He wasn't hurting her but he had somewhat limited her ability to resist through brute strength. All she could do was scurry to keep up with his pace.

His hands almost hauled her up on to the deck. "Cover yourself, madam."

He had stopped and was peering down at her bosom as it thrust through the now open jacket. If he hadn't been so eager to remove her from his cabin, then she would not have had such a malfunction of her wardrobe. Turning her back on the crew as best she could, Ana fumbled to bring her fastenings back under control. When she turned back to him, Christian was breathing rather heavily, fingers flexing ominously at this sides.

The carriage arrived at that moment but rather than waving her through, Christian grabbed her hand and almost towed her down the gang plank to the jeers of the women below. Ana blushed furiously. If he had thought to conceal her departure in any way, he was failing miserably for now it seemed that every eye within shouting distance of the ship, was witnessing their unseemly display. Ana would have been embarrassed but she was too angry.

Once inside the carriage, she sat back away from the window. Christian climbed in behind her and immediately pulled the shutters down before tapping on the ceiling with his cane. She made several attempts to begin to state her disgust at his behavior but each time she bit them back inside her head. The sheer arrogance of the man was beyond belief. Finally she could remain silent no longer.

"Captain Grey, I do not appreciate being manhandled in public like some…some… wharf-side doxy. You, Sir, are no gentleman."

"No, madam, I am not. And if you care for your reputation so much it would do you well to remember that in future." His voice sent shivers down her spine. He had been stern but warm in his cabin. Now the temperature had changed distinctly and she was unsure what she had done wrong. However, thanks in part to his actions, her reputation was in tatters.

"My reputation is my own concern, Sir. It is your attitude that is uncalled for. I made my decision before I left Lady Katherine's house today and I took some calculated risks. Your actions since I arrived on your ship have been far from helpful."

"I am not concerned about your reputation, although the disdain with which you treat it warrants some consideration."

"My reputation is none of your concern. You have made that very clear. It is your anger and disdain that is unwarranted, Sir. What, pray tell, has put you in such a foul mood?"

"The fact that you have no care for your safety, Miss Steele. If you reputation is under question then that is easily fixed but your lack of thought about your safety…" He stared out the window but his hands were so tense upon his cane that Ana felt sure it would break under the pressure. There was some intense emotion in his tone that Ana could not quite fathom but she could see that he was quite undone. Leaning forward she placed a hand over his. He turned his head to look at her and for the longest of moments she was aghast at the turmoil she saw there. If she hadn't been looking at the great Captain Grey, hero of the British fleet, then she might have named it as akin to the fear of a child.

"Christian. I would have been fine." She sought to reassure but instead another wave of emotion washed over him. He pulled her suddenly to his side and she let out a small squeal of surprise as he bent over her, one hand supporting her neck while the other grasped her waist. His face loomed large above her and she gripped his shoulders as those full lips moved closer. Tendrils of dark hair had escaped from his perfectly coiffed hair and were now threatening to cover his sight. She longed move it out of his sight, to stroke his sideboards and the shadow that extended over his jaw. His masculine scent assaulted her senses causing her to close her eyes so she could concentrate on one at a time. When she reopened her eyes he was still looking intently at her mouth. Slowly he raised his gaze to her eyes.

"You. Don't. Know. That." That fear flashed once more and she understood instinctively the root of his fear. This time she did bring a gloved hand to his face and he leaned into hit, eyes closed, before turning to kiss her palm. Ana knew she should be shocked, she should pull herself from his embrace, but for the life of her she did not want to.

"I'm safe now. With you." She smiled in reassurance but his eyes closed once more as if he were in pain. When he opened them this time they were dark and turbulent still but there was no fear.

"No, you're not." His lips crashed down upon hers in an instant and Ana had to wrap her arms around the back of his neck to keep her balance. Instead of fighting him, as she should have done, she pressed her body upwards to meet his. A groan rumbled through his chest and his tongue darted out to tease her lips. Ana's experience of kissing was non-existent but Kate had described the chaste kisses of her many suitors. This was not what Ana had been expecting. This was something quite extraordinary but she found herself unable to resist. Her lips parted and it was enough of an invitation for him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. She expected at that moment to be repulsed but again, her bodily response was quite at odds with her mind. In that moment she decided it best not to think.

Eventually the carriage slowed down and they both became aware that the sounds and smells had changed considerably. They must be in Grosvenor Square. Rather than stopping out the front of the townhouse, Taylor took it upon himself to guide the carriage to the mews at the rear. Inside the carriage, Christian and Ana had returned to their seats. In silence, he assisted her to right her clothes and her bonnet, while she straightened his cravat and his hair. The complete lack of composure from both sides was not mentioned as Taylor descended from the top of the coach, opened the door and handed Ana down. Christian descended after her and escorted her to the servants entrance.

Glancing around, Ana ensured that no one was observing as she turned into his arms. She looked down, suddenly shy, he must think her the worst sort of harlot for her behavior. She had shocked herself with her eagerness to partake in the kiss. There would not be a repeat of that kiss but she knew she would clasp it to her memory forever. Hoping for a smile, she glanced up to be faced with a look of such intense disgust that she had to step away from the warmth of his body. This was not the warm Christian who had kissed her with such concern in the carriage. Nor was it the authoritative and arrogant Captain Grey of the Ruby Queen. This Christian Grey was so angry and disgusted with her that she was almost about to agree with him.

"Please accept my deepest apologies, Miss Steele. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for my actions." _Oh, my God. He blames me and he hates himself._ Ana felt the bile rise in her throat and tears threatened but she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"You need not apologize, Captain Grey. _Nothing_ happened of note." She fought to keep her voice as cold as possible, leveling him with what she hoped was an equally disgusted look. His eyes widened with shock. "_Nothing at all_."

As quickly as she could, she escaped his presence and let herself into the house, shutting the door firmly behind her. In the small dark alcove, she leaned her back against the door and let out a sob, her body sinking to a seated position. Clutching her chest, lest her heart fall to the floor she fought unsuccessfully to contain her emotions, crying with deep wracking breaths. Finally, her tears abated and she calmed enough to straighten away from the door frame and ascended the stairs.

Outside the door, Christian leaned both hands on the door frame. He listened as she cried and berated himself. How could he have let the situation get so completely out of control? This was not a woman to be toyed with. In spite of her current employment, Anastasia Steele was a woman of worth. One who stood up to him, who took her friendships and loyalties seriously and who he felt sure would fight to right injustices. And he, the cad that he was, had taken advantage of her.

As punishment he forced himself to stand and listen to every last tear, knowing that he was the author of her pain and his own. Suffering along with her until she found some release, eventually he heard her move away from the door. Now he would take the even greater pain of letting her go. She was not for him, was she? He had taken his commission as a second son should and that would have made him somewhat worthy of lady of substance such as Anastasia Steele, but since resigning his commission there were parts of his life that must remain secret. Parts that no citizen would or should understand or condone. Besides, as a bastard, albeit an acknowledged one, he was only just tolerated in society and women like Anastasia belonged in London's ballrooms and drawing rooms. If she were his, she would never be accepted. Surely a man like Lord Ethan Kavanagh would see her worth and give her the life she deserved. He resolved to step up his efforts to rescue Ethan as quickly as possible.

Just as this thought entered his head, another one came unbidden. Anastasia Steele had taken great risks to come to him today. The type of risks that a woman in love might take. She must already have some understanding with Ethan and her request was not only on Lady Katherine's behalf but on her own. How foolish was he not to see this before?

Turning from the door he strolled down the pathway to the carriage. Taylor was giving him that look, the one he often had to strive to ignore. He hated to admit that his second in command was right. Self-loathing was such a large part of Christian's personal repertoire that Taylor's disappointed looks were totally unnecessary. He knew what a cad he really was. However, not only was he evil and unworthy, he was also a fool. He had been played.

"Take me to the club." Just as he was about to climb into the carriage he caught a movement coming the square. A carriage drove down the mews, passing his own and turning into the stables at the back of the Kavanagh property. A large man walked out of the carriage house a few moments later and gave some instructions to the stable boys that had come out to meet him. Christian replaced his foot on the ground and walked over to where the man stood by the fence. The man sensed his approach and straightened himself up to face Christian with a suspicious stare.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Christian felt his anger rising.

"Are you the one who drove Miss Steele today?" Christian would not take the risk of saying where. If she had taken a cab then the man need not know her destination.

Luke eyed the stranger carefully and then glanced across to his coachman. It wouldn't be a fair fight but he was convinced he could take them both. "What business is it of yours, Sir?"

That was all the admission Christian needed. He grabbed Luke by the collar and threw him against the fence. "You bastard. You left her alone in the city?"

Those words chilled Luke to the bone. His hands instantly rose in supplication. If this man wanted to punish him then he would take it. He stared into Christian's eyes letting him know that he would not fight back.

Christian recognized surrender and let go, allowing Luke to stumble back hard against the fence. Just as Luke was about to straighten his stance Christian pulled back his right arm and let go of a punch across Luke's jaw. His head snapped back and he stumbled once more, his hand grasping his face.

"Come on, fight back." Christian raised his fists and took a fighter's stance. Luke merely stood and looked at him.

"No, Sir, I won't. If you want to keep hitting me, then go ahead, Sir. I welcome it."

Christian held his stance, his eyes begging Luke to fight back. Luke knew when he was watching a desperate man and he almost wanted to help the gent out. Almost.

"Why did you leave her there?" The fist came out and connected with Luke's stomach. He double over in pain as he hit the ground and gasped out a response.

"Miss Ana would not let me accompany her to the dock. I waited and followed her down, anyways. It was only when your gent over there welcomed her aboard the ship that I took my leave. I kept the carriage exactly where she left me this morning, hoping that she would return to the same spot." Then Luke's expression changed to something less than approving. "When I saw you escort her off the ship…_Sir_… I followed you home."

Understanding his error in judgment, Christian swallowed tightly and straightened up. He reached out a hand and helped the servant up working through an apology in his mind. Taylor strolled up to assist.

"My deepest apologies, Mr…?"

"Sawyer, Sir. Lucas Sawyer." Humility was not Christian's strong suit but he effected it quite well on the occasion, having been so gravely in error.

"Mr Sawyer. I am afraid that Miss Steele's lack of a companion has had me out of sorts since she arrived on my ship. Once more please accept my apologies." Christian waved to Taylor who immediately pulled out a purse and began to count out coins.

"Sir, there is no need for your coin here. I've known Miss Ana for a very long time, Sir, and while it is not my place to approve or disapprove with her actions, I know there is little I can do to argue with her. She will do what she wishes. I do, however, take the care of my ladies very seriously." The unspoken words, 'especially in Lord Kavanagh's absence' hung in the air between them.

"Quite, but I would like to pay you for information." Luke looked shocked and then immediately angry. "No, nothing sinister, I assure you. I very much would like to know who calls on Miss Steele. Her suitors, if you will. And I would like to know who I should apply to for her hand."

Luke looked as shocked as Christian felt. He had not been aware of his intent until the words left his mouth. Taylor wiped his mouth, hiding the smile there as he rocked on his heels. Christian would remember to swipe that look from his face the next time they sparred.

"Miss Steele doesn't have suitors as such, Sir. Only Mr Hyde." Luke screwed up his face in disgust.

"Mr Hyde?"

"Yes. Mr Hyde is the distant cousin of Miss Ana's step-father, Sir Raymond Steele. He is also Sir Raymond's estate-manager." This was becoming very complicated and Christian felt his stomach churning at the fear of a battle already lost.

"Does Miss Steele have expectations where Mr Hyde is concerned?" Christian was not sure if he wanted the answer to this question. However, if Anastasia were to have already chosen Mr Hyde as her future husband, then he would not pursue his suit any further.

"Goodness, no, Sir. Mr Hyde is a worm of a man, if I may be so bold. Miss Ana has the measure of him and would not entertain so much as a walk in the square with the man."

Christian breathed out a sigh of relief. "I see. Where would I find Sir Raymond?"

"During the season,Sir Raymond would most likely be found at White's, Sir." Christian clapped Luke on the back.

"Good man, Sawyer. I hope that you will send word to the Ruby Queen the next time Mr Hyde should call."

Luke grinned at the Captain. "Aye, Sir. That I will."

Ana made her way to her room, hoping to avoid both the servants and Kate for as long as possible. However, when she arrived it seemed that Kate had taken up residence on her bed again. Wiping the last of her tears from her reddened eyes she crossed quickly to the armoire and poured cold water into the basin. She removed her bonnet and walking coat, hanging both in the closet and then returned to the basin to throw cold water on her face. Kate eyed her suspiciously without saying a word.

Eventually, Ana took the small cloth from the rail and dried her face, folding it carefully and returning it. Still Kate was silent. Unsettled, Ana turned to face her.

"Well, are you going to ask what happened?"

"No, thank you. He made you cry. I can see that quite clearly. That is enough of an answer."

Kate's stoicism in the face of defeat was both endearing and frustrating. It was that quality that so often meant that she got the wrong end of very long sticks on many occasions.

"He has already committed to enacting a rescue. He plans to sail in two weeks time." Kate jumped off the bed excitedly.

"You mean, you really got to meet him. Oh, goodness. Is he as handsome as I remember? Was he terribly cold and arrogant. He was always so distant as a child. I found him intimidating. But I've told you all of this. So what did he say? Does he think the rescue will go as planned?"

Ana sighed in frustration. "Yes, I met him and yes, you are right. Handsome but cold and arrogant. He would not tell me the rescue plans. He indicated that he would visit you with more details before he departed. Other than that I have nothing to tell."

Kate's eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness. Did something happen on the way back? Did you get attacked by highwaymen?"

"Kate, I am quite sure that if one is attacked in the city that they are not highwaymen. And no, I did not get attacked because Captain Grey insured that I arrived home safely."

"But you were crying when you came in. My goodness. What did he do to you? The blackguard! Oooh, I shall apply to his mother, her Grace, and she will have words with him I'm sure."

"Stop! You will do no such thing!" Ana sighed and turned away before her tears started afresh. These tears would be ones of anger and humiliation not the desperate longing of a lonely woman as she had succumbed to downstairs. Christian Grey was an arrogant man who deserved no more of her attention and Kate's incessant questioning would only ensure that she broke her own vow to herself. "I fell a little when I disembarked from the carriage. My ankle is quite sore and I have a headache. If you please, Kate, I would so very much like to rest a while."

"Of course, my darling. Here let me help you."

Kate took her hand and led her to the bed, assisting her to lie down. Ana allowed her to fuss for a moment before closing her eyes to shut out any further conversation. She heard the door close as Kate left and breathed a sigh of relief.

As she lay on her bed, Ana thought through the events of the morning. The intensity of Captain Grey had unsettled her which she should have expected from a man of dubious reputation. If the ladies of the ton were to be believed, he had a harem of women waiting for him in foreign ports. Rumor had it that he had sired any number of illegitimate children around the globe. This was entirely possible but unlikely in Ana's opinion. The man kept no mementos of his travels in evidence on his ship. He held no nostalgia for the spoils of his campaigns. This seemed a little odd if the man held attachments of a familial kind. A frown marred her face. Perhaps the Captain cared little for these women and their children.

Summoning her memories she recalled how each man aboard the ship was occupied in his work. There was a quiet calm as bodies moved through their tasks which had enabled her to concentrate on her conversation with Mr Taylor. Mr Taylor was well if conservatively dressed; clean and well kept. The Captain himself did not wear clothes that would draw attention. Ana guessed that he did not need them to draw a woman's gaze. His height, his demeanor, his build, his unruly dark hair and his intense gray eyes were all that would be required for hearts to flutter and men to become jealous. Kate had regaled her with tales of young girls who had thought it wise to throw themselves in his path as a younger man. Before he joined the navy. She had described him as beautiful. He was so much more than that.

Ana felt her face burn in humiliation at his advances in the carriage. The man was a rogue and a cad and she being gullible and naive had fallen for it. His anger at her was uncalled for. She was not his ward and he had no need to worry himself nor to judge her for the risks she had taken today. It had been necessary to ensure that someone, anyone, would set sail for France and rescue Ethan. Kate's very happiness and the fortunes of the Ravensthwaite Earldom depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Kate and Ana had settled in for an afternoon of rest, relaxation, reading and embroidery when the butler entered. They were not expecting visitors, nor had they planned on going out, as the Carrick masque was tonight. The man looked around the room nervously causing Kate to put down the book she had been reading aloud and focus her attention on him.

"What is it, Reynolds? If cook has pitched a fit about the scullery maid again you must give her chamomile and tell her to breathe deeply."

"Yes, m'lady, but no m'lady. You have a visitor." Reynolds approached, the silver salver shaking in his hand. Kate glanced at Ana before picking up the card and reading it.

"We are not at home." Kate said firmly, as she replaced the card and waved the tray away.

"I am sorry, m'lady. This is unprecedented but the gentleman says he has most urgent business. He has refused to leave, m'lady." Kate regarded Reynolds and knew that the man had probably done all that he could to discourage their visitor. She paused a moment and then spoke.

"Very well. Please, show him in."

"Yes, m'lady."

"Oh, and Reynolds. Please let Sawyer know that we have a visitor. I should like to know that we have some assistance if necessary." Reynolds nodded and left the room.

"Hyde?" Kate nodded at Ana's whispered question. "What does he want?" Kate shrugged and both ladies turned in their seats to face the door. A moment later Reynolds opened it and announced Mr Jackson Hyde.

"Lady Katherine. How good of you to receive me at such short notice?" Jackson Hyde half shuffled across the room with a smarmy smile and his hand outstretched. Kate refused to take it for longer than a second.

"It seems that you gave me no choice, Mr Hyde."

Hyde ignored her rude remark and turned to face Ana who visibly cringed at his approach. The odious little man did not read the subtleties of tone or manner so Ana had learned a long time ago to make her displeasure as obvious as possible. Apparently, he was less than observant today.

"Miss Steele, a pleasure to see you again." His wet lips landed on the back of Ana's hand with some force as he almost stumbled over his own feet to get to her. Then they lingered there and Ana had to pull away leaving him leaning over his own empty hand with thick pursed lips. Ana shuddered as she placed her hand behind her back, hoping that his slime did not ruin the fabric of her gown. "You are looking beautiful as ever."

Ana's grimaced smile went unnoticed by Hyde. She looked at Kate who was smothering a giggle behind her hand. Somehow, they had to get through the visit as quickly as possible. If Hyde lingered longer than the customary thirty minutes then Reynolds was primed to interrupt and Sawyer would have moved the carriage to the front door. A ruse to ensure that Mr Hyde left. However, it necessitated that Kate and Ana don walking jackets and embark on a bogus journey to Oxford Rd in an effort to throw Mr Hyde off their tail. Ana had too much to do to get ready for tonight for such shenanigans. She started praying for a miracle.

"Lady Katherine, it pains me to be the bearer of bad news but it has come to my attention that Miss Steele may have committed a grievous sin that has sullied her good reputation. My sources tell me that Miss Steele was down at the docks yesterday…unaccompanied." Pausing for dramatic effect and allowing his accusation to hang in the air was a tactic that Mr Jackson Hyde had obviously rehearsed at length before coming here. Ana was mortified that he knew anything about her at all and Kate was giving the best impression of a shocked employer that she could.

"Goodness me, Mr Hyde, that is a very serious accusation, indeed. Do you have any proof of Miss Steel's misdemeanor?" Kate clasped her hand to her bosom dramatically and Ana fought her own giggles. Kate was quite right. In the end, it would be her word against his and the tiresome little man was hardly a voice of influence around town. On the other hand, he was enough of a public nuisance that people might feel compelled to pay attention.

"I hesitate to say, Lady Katherine, but Countess Lincoln had cause to travel that way yesterday and saw Miss Steele in the company of that blackguard, Captain Christian Grey. Do you deny that you were alone in his carriage, Miss Steele?" Mr Hyde smirked as he delivered his source. Ana blanched. It was one thing for him to throw these words about town but a whole other to enlist the help of that evil woman, Countess Elena Lincoln. Although, she was thoroughly unlikeable, Ana was well aware that she was Her Grace, the Duchess of Carrick's sister-in-law. Her words would carry weight with the ton.

"No, I was not alone." Ana lied as smoothly as she could. Technically she had not been alone.

"Oh, no. Of course. You were unchaperoned but you were accompanied by none other than Captain Grey himself." The smirk had not left Hyde's face but Ana was of a mind to slap it away. How dare he talk to her like this? Who did he think he was? "It is a terrible thing to have one's reputation sullied so. A young lady must have prospects but now, it would seem that there are none."

"Get out of my house." Kate's voice cut through the air, low and forceful. Ana felt some pride when she saw Hyde flinch. "How dare you cast aspersions on Miss Steele's good name? Get out now."

"Lady Katherine. Given your current state, you can ill afford to be harboring such a woman in your home. It has been years since your brother has set foot on English soil and the Earldom is likely to revert to the crown within the year leaving you destitute. Surely, you can see that your prospects ride on the good name of those who serve you."

"What are you suggesting, Mr Hyde? Miss Steele has been my friend and companion for all of the past five years since my parent's died. I will not see her put from my employment, no matter what the cost to my own prospects." Kate was vehement in her tone but Ana wondered if this was the wisest course of action. She could not be responsible for Kate not finding a suitable husband should Ethan not return from France.

"I do offer a possible solution. If I may be so bold." Kate looked at Ana. The fear and disgust on her face was almost more than Kate could bear. She made to move to protect Ana when Hyde sank to his knees before Ana. He took her hand once more and Ana looked at Kate willing her not to intervene. This was truly an awful situation but right now, Hyde offered the only solution short of Ana moving out of Kate's house. Only, with Mr Hyde having all but taken over her father's estate, Ana would not be able to go to her family home. She would have no hope of further employment even with Kate's reference. It would be the streets or marriage to this weasel and for Kate's sake the weasel looked like the best option. She swallowed as she waited for his words.

"Miss Steele … Anastasia…"

Just then the doors burst open and two rather large and intimidating bodies entered the room with Reynolds in their wake. The poor servant looked slightly at a loss as to how to deal with the situation. He looked across at Kate nervously.

"M'lady. Lord Elliot Grey and Captain Christian Grey."

"Lady Katherine. How delightful to see you again. Thank you so much for accepting our visit. My brother and I have been most anxious to renew our acquaintance, as has our mother." The tall blond man who looked like he could have been sculpted by Michaelangelo strode across to take Kate's hand and placed an overly long kiss there. Kate blushed furiously and Ana felt her mouth drop open, her hand still firmly held by the weasel on bended on knee. Christian stood at the edge of the scene with a look of pure fury aimed at Ana. She snatched her hand out of Hyde's, who shuffled around on both knees now to face the newcomers.

"Lord Elliot, I was delighted to receive your card." Kate's smile was far too wide. Obviously, she was pleased that Ana was about to be rescued but she had forgotten just how presumptuous and arrogant the Grey men could be. It all came flooding back to her as she spoke through gritted teeth. "Tell me, how is your mother, Her Grace."

A small whimper came from the floor as Hyde obviously realized whose presence he was in. He went on all fours, placing his hands on the ground so that he might rise to his feet. When he did, he barely came to Christian's shoulder and that realization caused yet another small whimper. Ana was so embarrassed at the whole scene that she could do nothing more than focus on the Aubusson carpet. Christian was here, with his brother and he had no doubt circumvented the most horrideous proposal from Mr Hyde. But why was he here. He had made it quite clear yesterday that she would not see him again. Her heart ached at the confusion of it all.

"Miss Steele, Anastasia." Christian moved past Hyde who almost tripped over the chaise in his efforts to get out of the way. "My darling, please tell me that you were not going back on our understanding?"

Was he serious? Understanding? What on earth was the man talking about? The audible gasp that came from across the room indicated that he had not spoken of any understanding with his brother. This was all too much. Christian had taken both of her hands and was standing so close, too close.

"My heart would break into a thousand pieces if you denied our love and broke your promise." His voice sounded sincere but nonetheless Ana searched his face looking for the lie. Surely he was making fun of her. And surely he knew that making such a declaration in front of a man like Jackson Hyde would amount to their betrothal being announced across the ton before his mother's masque began tonight. If this was his way of saving her from Jack Hyde then the man was quite mad and she would have to save him from himself.

"Captain Grey. You and I have no such understanding. As to love, I think that you have misunderstood the nature of our conversation." Ana pulled her hands away and stepped back away from both men. Suddenly, her life as a spinster had remarkable appeal. Perhaps she could gain a role as a governess on a country estate. Or the nunnery. Yes, the convent seemed like a very good option.

"There, Grey. See. Miss Steele was about to accept my troth." The man was whining in Christian's ear like a mosquito and he had a good mind to swat him as such. One decent slap would shut him up. Then he could concentrate on swatting Miss Anastasia Steele's very pert bottom for defying him. Here he was offering a perfectly good proposal of marriage, albeit a rather impulsive one, and she was turning him down. The woman had no sense.

"Mr Hyde, I thank you for what I presume was about to be a very kind offer but here to I must refuse. You see, I have decided that I shall never marry. So your words are wasted."

"But…" Dear Lord, would the man not give up. She moved so that she could look quite directly at Mr Hyde so there could be no misunderstanding as to whom her words were aimed.

"No. I understand that your offer was out of a sense of duty." She looked from Hyde to Christian pointedly. "Both of you. However, my mind is quite made up. I shall continue in service to Lady Katherine for as long as she will have me and then my future shall continue other employment."

Both men were gaping at her like goldfish and she resisted to urge to reach out with a carefully placed finger under each jaw and snap their mouths shut before they caught a fly. What she saw next was a change from complete lack of comprehension to furious anger. From both of them. Captain Grey closed his mouth but focused his turbulent gaze at her. A flicker of movement at his sides told her that he was flexing fingers that wanted to throttle her. The thought of him exacting some punishment had the uncomfortable result of making her thighs clench together to stem her womanly juices. Good heavens, he was stunning in his anger and she was almost willing to prostrate herself now so that he could have his way. Hyde on the other hand was all vindictive malevolence that caused her to shudder in fear. Something behind his eyes had snapped and she worried that she had miscalculated the humiliation he was feeling at her rejection.

"Miss Steele, you are making a dreadful mistake, one for which you will pay dearly." His nasal pitch grated on her nerves and she found herself drawing away as he approached to take her hand. She could not and would not touch the man again. He paused, finally reading her body language and nodded, although his eyes never softened. He turned to Kate.

"Lady Katherine. I shall hope for the pleasure of dance tonight." Kate also flinched, although her reaction was far more carefully controlled. She inclined her head but did not respond. Lord Elliot watched with mirth in his eyes and Ana wondered what he found so incredibly funny given the change of mood in the room. Christian stared at Ana with uncomfortable intensity. She in turn kept her eyes focused on Kate who was glaring at the door through which Hyde had just departed.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Lord Elliot Grey broke the silence causing Kate to glance up at him. Their eyes held for a moment and Ana wondered what silent messages were being passed there.

"May I offer you and your brother some tea?" Kate, ever the gracious host, recovered her composure and rang the little bell summoning Reynolds.

"Why, that would be lovely." Elliot waited for Kate to regain her seat and then sat in the chair opposite her and languidly crossed his legs. His relaxed pose should have made Ana felt more at ease but she remained perched on the edge of her seat with her gaze firmly attached to her friend and Lord Grey. She knew very well that Christian had not stopped looking at her, his eyes boring holes into the side of her very flushed face.

The tea arrived and the conversation flowed between Kate and Elliot. Ana responded when she could but Christian said nothing at all. Elliot did not seem surprised by his brother's behavior and Kate ignored it completely. However, Ana was patently aware that this man, this beautiful man who she craved with every fibre of her womanly being, had asked for her hand and she had refused. Suddenly, she felt like a complete idiot and was in the process of mentally kicking herself when the visit was just as suddenly over. The gentlemen took their leave, Lord Elliot claiming the supper waltz from Kate before he left.

When the door closed, Kate clapped her hands and giggled like a giddy girl.

"Oh, my. He was breathtaking." She clasped her hands to her bosom and swayed back and forth in a most unladylike fashion. Ana had never known Kate to react to any man in this manner. "But then he always was." Her voice took on a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" Ana turned to look at her friend who was shaking her head ruefully.

"Oh, Lord Elliot was always thus. He charms everyone. Including the matrons. But no one has ever been able to court him. His father will be anxious that he marries soon. The man is almost 30 for goodness sake and he needs an heir. I pity the woman he choses. He will never love her. It really isn't his style to settle for one when the whole world loves him." Ana heard the sadness so clearly evident. Kate had never really spoken about Lord Elliot Grey. He was so much older than her and so would have been away at university when she was a young girl. Ana had got the impression that Kate didn't really know him at all. Now it seemed that she was mistaken. Kate knew Elliot all too well and was clearly carrying a tendre for him, while all the while knowing that the man would have any number of mistresses. Her heart ached for her friend. No wonder Kate had not accepted the suit of any particular man. She wondered if they wouldn't both be suited to the convent.

Christian stormed out of Kavanagh mansion on wings of thunder. Elliot thanked the gods for his height and length of stride otherwise his brother would have been halfway to Manchester before he caught up.

"Brother, dearest, would you like to tell me what in God's name was that all about?"

Without breaking stride, Christian replied, "You saw it. The woman refuse my proposal."

"Yes quite, what I don't understand is why you felt compelled to propose in the first place. I thought we were going there to rescue a damsel in distress. I had no idea that you were going to ask the girl to be your wife."

Christian harrumphed. What could he say? He had no intention of asking Anastasia to marry him. But seeing that idiot, Hyde, on his hands and knees before her, trying to claim what was clearly his, had raised Christian's ire. He had been unable to stem his response and having made the proposal he had no desire to retract. Anastasia Steel might have claimed a battle today but she had by no means won the war. She would be his. He was a seasoned campaigner and he could out-wait and out-maneuver the most wily of opponents.

"I can see the cogs clicking in your brain, Christian. Tell me what you are going to do."

"I am going to White's. You can go to hell."

"Is that any way to talk to your brother? If you wish to go and hide in the club all afternoon then I will gladly accompany you. Just don't think you can use that excuse to blow off mother's masque this evening."

Christian paused on the pavement and regarded his brother. "Tell me, Elliot. Have you gotten over Lady Katherine or are you still as besotted as ever."

Elliot's mouth which had been smiling with barely contained laughter suddenly went grim. "You know that she is too young."

"She's 22 and almost on the shelf. Are you going to leave her there forever, brother dearest?"

Elliot blanched. "I cannot ask for her hand until Ethan has returned to speak for her."

As Christian recalled, Lady Katherine had no problem in speaking for herself. Be that as it may, he knew he was striking a very sensitive chord as far as his brother was concerned.

"Well, you may just have your wish, brother. The Ruby Queen sails in ten days and it is my fervent hope that Ethan shall return to our shores in a month hence. Perhaps less."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Captain Blackheart sails again?"

"Aye. But you shall not breath a word of this to mother or father."

"Take me with you." Christian did not know whether to slap sense into Elliot or laugh at him.

"You know that you cannot go on such a mission. You are the heir to the duchy. Father would string me up by the balls if he knew you were even contemplating such a dangerous mission."

Elliot chuckled, "Father would string you up by the balls if he knew you were Captain Blackheart."

Christian clapped him on the shoulders and the brothers continued walking.

"So why are we going to White's exactly?" Elliot asked.

"I have it on good authority that Sir Raymond Steele spends most of his afternoons there during the season." Christian smiled to himself when Elliot finally indicated with a well-formed 'oh' of his mouth, that he understood the purpose of their visit.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful response to this work. Once again, I apologize for the mistakes that are evident in this draft. I am impatient with publishing once I get a chapter complete so your feedback is very important. Special thanks to Ariadne, Vanessa and Vip for their input into the historical checking. There are some small elements in the first three chapters that will need to be addressed - the ship will sail somewhat sooner than I had indicated in Chapter 3, for example. I will fix these when I publish to my blog. In the meantime, enjoy and please review. Sasha xxx**

* * *

Sir Raymond Steele sat in a dark corner of White's nursing his brandy. When no one was looking, Wilkinson, the club concierge, would slip over with a fresh cup of tea, but for the purposes of appearance, something stronger was required. Sir Raymond flicked the broadsheet with each turn of a page, settling it on the table in front of him with a flourish and then raised a magnifying glass and began the process of carefully peering at the print. This was becoming increasingly more difficult and Wilkinson's incessant fluffing about with lamps was not helping matters much. Slumping back, Sir Raymond pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before continuing with his reading.

"Sir Raymond Steele?" The imposing dark haired figure, who stood before him, cast a shadow over the table causing Sir Raymond grimace. Instead of greeting the stranger, he waved him out of what little light there was still available. At least the lad had the good sense to get out of the darned way.

"The price of wheat is on it's way back up again, Wilkinson." The concierge paused mid-pour of Lord Entwhistle's tonic and peered over his shoulder at Sir Raymond.

"Is this a cause for alarm, Sir?" Wilkinson could always be called upon to ask a knowledgeable question.

"Of course not, this might actually help get a few estates back on track." Sir Raymond replied with a gruffly annoyed voice. One that said he was anything but.

"Yes, Sir. Do any of your tenants grow wheat?" The Grey brothers, who had been left unattended by either of the men looked back and forth between them with amusement. It seemed that for all his good points, Wilkinson might have become a little overly familiar with his patron.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure why the blazes they shouldn't. I shall have to check with Mr Hyde when he comes in. Send him to me when he comes in, will you?" Sir Raymond's focus remained on teasing out remnants of print from the blurred fields of his eyesight so he missed the look of consternation that Wilkinson gave to Captain Christian Grey.

"Yes, Sir Raymond." Christian raised an eyebrow in silent question to the servant who replied with a small shake of his head. It seemed that Sir Raymond might be living under some illusions.

"Now, you Sir. What do you want?" A little common courtesy would be nice, Christian thought. He glanced at Elliot who looked just as baffled by the older man's behavior.

"Sir Raymond, may I introduce myself. My name is…"

"Oh, confound it lad. I know who you are. You can tell that daughter of mine that I will not be returning to the country in the near future. Now be on your way." Christian's jaw fell open for a moment, while Elliot had the audacity to smother a chuckle.

"I think you might be confusing me with someone else, Sir Raymond." Christian leaned in a little with an uncharacteristic softness to his voice, thinking perhaps that a gentle touch and some ocular proximity might bring his mind back to rights.

"No, no, no. That woman is a shrew and and she will badger and beat me to bring her back to London. I will not have it, do you hear? Anastasia, of all people, should not want her mother anywhere near a London season with her incessant manipulations. She seems to think that her own daughter is chattel to be sold and I will not tolerate it. Not one bit."

"Your wife has tried to sell, Miss Steele?" Elliot had come to his sense and actually followed the train of Sir Raymond's rant.

"Oh, my dear sir, you have no idea what that witch is capable of."

"May I remind you, Sir, that you are talking about Miss Steele's mother." Christian took offense at the way the man spoke about his own wife. It wasn't at all seemly.

"And my wife of twenty-five years, Sir. I think I should know if she were a witch by now, don't you think?" Wilkinson had returned to top up Sir Raymond's brandy. There was always the hope that the old codger would quieten down and fall asleep. He'd been known to do that of late. Wilkinson had also brought snifters to Elliot and Christian who under normal circumstances might have waved them away but given the turn the conversation had taken, felt compelled to medicate their nerves. This wasn't going at all well.

"You say she tried to sell, Miss Steele. Could you tell us more?" Elliot had sat opposite Sir Raymond at the table. Christian knew that sitting would be a mistake and had moved himself to stand behind his brother. Perhaps, if Sir Raymond realised that Elliot was his brother, there might be some opportunity to make his case. From the harrumphing and gnashing of teeth going on at the other side of the highly polished mahogany table, he had grave doubts.

"That's what I said, wasn't it? She seems to think that Anastasia would snag the highest bidder amongst these awful manufacturing men from the North. There was that dreadful man from Nottingham, couldn't abide him. The one from Lancashire was not much better. Thought they could simply sweep in and purchase the gel for a few pounds and I should be grateful for their assistance. I don't know where she finds them. Now that my Anastasia is visiting with the Kavanaghs, she can't do any more damage but goodness, have you ever heard of such a thing. A lady of my Anastasia's standing, marrying some untitled businessman." Sir Raymond paused for a moment and peered through his looking glass at Elliot. "Good heavens. Are you by any chance related to the Duke of Carrick? I knew him in my youth. Did a spot of grouse shooting and salmon fishing with him as a lad and did you know that you're the spitting image?"

Christian felt his heart crash to the floor along with any hopes that Sir Raymond would grant his request. Elliot shuffled uncomfortably in his seat in a most ungentlemanly way. For a moment Christian wondered if he hadn't caught something from one of Miriam's whores. Elliot, to his credit, recovered quickly.

"Why, yes, I'm his son. Lord Elliot Grey at your service, Sir." Elliot smiled broadly and Sir Raymond was up out of his seat, leaning over offering one slightly gnarled hand. Without a glance or grimace, Elliot took it and shook, clasping it with his other hand. "It is a delight to meet you, Sir. My father has spoken highly of you."

"Has he indeed?" Sir Raymond looked pleased with the flattery. At first. A slight frown creased his eyebrows as he sat back down. "Well, m'Lord. What can I do for you?"

He looked suspicious and so he should be. To Christian's knowledge, their father had never mentioned Sir Raymond. Be that as it may, the conversation was settling into something he felt he could manage so he approached the table once more.

"May I introduce my brother, Captain Christian Grey of the Ruby Queen."

Christian offered his hand, which for an awful moment, he thought Sir Raymond was not about to take. Finally, with pursed lips and a deep look of consternation, Sir Raymond reached to grasp his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir Raymond." There was very little confidence left in Christian at this present moment but his voice did not betray him. He ran over several possible approaches to his request in his head and none of them were arriving at the desired result. He had hoped to find a man who was a little desperate to marry off his only daughter, announce that she had been compromised and offer to make her an honest woman. Instead, he had the sinking feeling that that particular offer would be met by pistols at dawn, which although outlawed, Christian was certain that Sir Raymond would have conveniently forgotten that little detail.

"I take it that this is not a courtesy call." The shrewd older eyes flickered between the brothers, leaving Christian momentarily at a loss.

"Well, yes. I wondered if you would accept my mother's invitation to the family dinner tonight prior to her masque. You see, my brother here has had the honor of a chance meeting with your daughter at Lady Katherine's townhouse and has become, I'm afraid, quite unreasonably enamored. He has insisted on having both young ladies in attendance tonight and when I heard that you were in town I thought it would be wonderful for you to renew your acquaintance with my father and have you escort the young ladies."

"Did you just?" Sir Raymond was not exactly warming to Elliot. It seemed that he was fully aware when a truth was being stretched. Christian had to admire that and wonder how it was that the older man had ended up in such a predicament that resulted in Ana requiring paid employment. When he had said that Ana was visiting with Lady Katherine, Christian had presumed that he had been maintaining his pride. Perhaps he didn't know. The man was a conundrum and although a little confused, was far from the pushover that he expected.

"Sir, I am sorry to be so forward, but the lady has quite stolen my heart."

"Stolen your heart, eh? That doesn't sound like my Anastasia, not at all." Heavens above, it wasn't as if he was claiming that _her_ heart was engaged. Only his. For a moment Christian wondered if it were true but then disabused himself of that notion. She was a perfectly fine woman and there was indeed an attraction but not of the heart. He merely thought to rescue her, from Hyde, from her manipulating mother and her incompetent father. Only the man wasn't as incompetent as he had hoped.

"Sir, I don't want to overplay my hand, but I would like the opportunity to woo, Miss Steele."

"You're a Navy Captain, Sir?"

"Was, Sir. I continue now in service to the King but as a merchant seaman." The look of distaste on Sir Raymond's face at the notion of merchant anything would have been comical in any other circumstances. Christian was a believer in an honest day's pay for an honest day's work and had his doubts that Sir Raymond had done an honest day's anything in his time.

"But you are still attached to the sea, Sir, and my understanding is that she is a jealous and possessive mistress. I'm not sure that marriage to someone who indulges himself in long absences would suit my Anastasia at all, Sir. She is a free spirit, a loyal and dedicated servant to her causes and she lives with great passion. That is not for every man, Sir. No. No I don't know if you will do at all."

"Any wife of mine will live as much of her life on ships as I do. Of course, that won't be forever. I have property in Kent that requires my attention and more on the coast, where I should like to retire." Christian couldn't quite believe the words that were pouring out of his mouth as he attempted to sell the charm of his finer assets but suddenly it seemed very important, for reasons he could not quite fathom, that he should convince this man of his worth. Again, the look on Sir Raymond's face made him want to pull back the words and kick himself. In fact, Elliot did exactly that under the table. Of course the man would not want his only daughter to be condemned to a life on the ocean. What the hell was he thinking?

"You would have a woman aboard your ship? Don't you sailing types consider females bad luck?" And there it was. If he had been looking away in that moment, Christian would have missed that glint of humor in the older man's eye. Instead, he had seen exactly the moment that Sir Raymond's approval began to turn. He smiled.

"A ship is a woman too, Sir. A man is only at her service as he guides her through waters calm and rough, Sir. My wife would be as dear to me, if not moreso, than any ship."

"And her wild passions? How do you think to tame those?"

"An asset, Sir. Who would want to tame those?" There was a mild stand off. Christian wondered if Sir Raymond had tried to do exactly that and Ana's current predicament was directly attributable to her father's heavy hand. The man's answer put paid to that train of thought.

"Good, lad. You'll do." Christian breathed a sigh of relief. He had successfully brokered his marriage to Miss Anastasia Steele. Just as he was about to mentally congratulate himself the truth descended with the full weight of Sir Raymond's next question.

"I take it you have already asked her and she has accepted?" Good Lord. When Christian caught that knowing smile he knew all hope was again lost. How the hell did the man know? "It's perfectly fine, my lad. She refuses them all. You're nothing special."

Nothing special! Nothing special! Elliot's boot landed full force on his foot and pressed hard. He needn't have bothered. Christian had already drawn blood from his tongue.

"Oh, she refused. My brother does, however, have a plan to change her mind." He did? Christian looked at Elliot and then back at Sir Raymond and nodded. Yes, he did. And for Elliot's sake, he hoped it was a damned good one. "However, Sir, you might need to assist us in a small way." A sigh of relief left Christian's body. It seemed that Elliot had been putting that brain of his to good use. The discussion that ensued was one that he never thought to have with his future father-in-law but since he had never before planned on having one of those, it seemed fitting that the conversation be unusual. For his part, Sir Raymond was only too eager to contribute. Which was just as well because as Christian began to see just how much Miss Anastasia Steele took after her father, he began to panic that he would ever get her down the aisle.

Kate had gone into a state of apoplexy at the supper invitation that had arrived in the late afternoon. How could they possibly be expected to be ready for such an event at such short notice but as Anastasia took pains to remind, Kate, how could they possibly refuse. So it was, with great surprise to both of them, that Lady Katherine Kavanagh and Miss Anastasia Steele arrived at the mansion of the Duke of Carrick escorted by Anastasia's father, Sir Raymond Steele. To add to that surprise, there was no shortage of murmured speculation when His Grace greeted Sir Raymond like a long lost friend.

Kate giggled with barely suppressed hilarity as Sir Raymond and His Grace reminisced on their boyhood escapades but was quick to stifle it when Lord Elliot arrived at her side to escort her in to supper.

"Lady Katherine, may I." Anastasia observed as Kate, somewhat lost for words and blushing furiously, had her arm wrapped firmly around Elliot's. She went to follow when another familiar voice murmured in her ear.

"Miss Steele." There was no 'may I' in his request. Instead, he merely assumed and Ana fought the urge to cause a scene by pulling her hand away. The jolt of his touch was too much and her body stiffened but she continued to allow herself to be guided knowing that, at least, she would not have to sit with him. However, upon arriving in the dining room was thwarted by Her Grace who announced that precedent was being waived and that she hoped her guests would not take offense but indulge her on this auspicious occasion.

To her horror, she was seated near Her Grace, with Captain Grey on one side and her father on the other. Kate was opposite and seated next Lord Elliot. Fighting for calming breath, Ana sank into her proffered seat with as much decorum as she could muster but managed to knock over a crystal water glass as she reached for it. Servants were quick to replenish and replace but her mortification was set.

The Duchess of Carrick reached past her father and touched Ana on the hand. "Do not trouble yourself, my dear. Upon my first meeting with His Grace's parents, I was quite flustered myself. I broke a priceless heirloom tea cup and thought that Her Grace would never forgive me." Ana swallowed hard and tried to smile.

"Oh, goodness Your Grace. She forgave you?" Kate took up the reigns of the conversation that Ana could no longer in all good conscience contribute to. She was very grateful for her friend's tenacity.

"Heaven's, no. That woman hated me until the day she died and I am sure it was all over that silly plate. That and the fact that I was marrying for love. Unheard of in her book and intolerable. So you see, in the end it didn't matter." Her Grace's laughter rang around the room taking all the guests within hearing along with her. All except for Christian who merely smiled with an eye on Ana and Ana, who could not lift her mortified eyes off the gilt patterned edging of her dinner plate.

"I'm sure you won't break it. And I know it isn't a priceless heirloom." His voice was reassuring but Ana was barely holding herself together. His kindness just felt like too much and a single tear snuck from beneath her lashes and to her horror splashed on the porcelain. He was simply overwhelming and having to sit next to him, knowing that this was all just fun and obligation to him, incensed her. Why did he feel nothing when she felt everything? Why did he have to kiss her and ruin everything?

To her credit, Kate kept the conversation lively and managed to include Ana from time to time but she knew that her friend was out of sorts and the strange comments between Sir Raymond and Her Grace were not helping at all. At least Lord Elliot was proving to be better company and a better ally than she could ever have hoped because both Ana and Captain Grey were of no conversational use whatsoever. She was sullen and silent and he would not stop looking at her with overt concern. It was ever so slightly disturbing to watch.

"One would imagine that when one has the good fortune to have grandchildren running about the place, that there will be many sacrifices of one's finest dinnerware." Her Grace had returned finally to the topic of Ana's demise. She probably only meant well but it really was not helping.

"Do you have any grandchildren?" Sir Raymond asked. Ana looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Of course, she didn't have grandchildren. Everyone in London knew that Lord Elliot was both a scoundrel and a confirmed bachelor. Ana watched as a smiled spread across his face. Yes, that man would provide grandchildren but not legitimate ones.

"No, I have not been blessed, yet. Perhaps we shall have the good fortune to enjoy that particular first together, Sir Raymond." Ana blanched. Oh, my goodness. What was the woman thinking? Captain Grey hated her and Lord Elliot, as a ducal heir, would never marry her so unless it was merely a statement of convenient timing? Yes, that was it. Perhaps she thought that Ana would marry at the same time as one of her sons and both women would give birth simultaneously. Stranger things had happened but that would be particularly strange given that Ana, herself, was destined for spinsterhood. No, the world had gone mad and Ana was merely watching them all lose their minds.

"Oh, I do hope so, your Grace." Her father patted the Duchess' hand and Ana nearly choked on a scallop. The whole conversation seemed about her but without any inclusion of her opinion or desires. Christian handed her her glass of water and patted her on the back as he tried to assist. Ana was sure that the gates of hell were opening for her. She pushed Christian's hand away and in the movement managed to knock over a glass of wine. As she reached to save it, Christian upended his plate of scallops onto his lap. He pushed away from the table quickly but was now covered in buttery sauce and red wine. Ana's hands flew to her mouth and before she could stop them, a fit of giggles emerged. Christian gave her a look of disbelief and full fury that made her bite her lip and then he gasped.

Christian couldn't stay at the table. He was about to thoroughly embarrass himself by having some overly zealous servant touch him. And that woman first laughs and then bites her lip? God, he was going to die. He stood rather abruptly, clasping the cloth napkin that he had managed to wrestle off a footman in front of his groin and made his excuses. Laughter echoed from the table as he departed.

Ana watched as they all laughed feeling like she was having an out of body experience. She didn't think that he was offended by their laughter but it really did feel like they were all in on a joke and they had failed to tell either Ana or Captain Grey what it was. She had an awful suspicion that she was, indeed, the punchline. To make matters worse, the Captain did not return to the table, nor did he return to the masque. Ana would have hidden herself away as well but there seemed to be an endless stream of partners seeking her out and she barely got a moment to herself. And where was Christian? Why had he not returned? Did he hate her that much?

Kate and Ana had just returned from the ladies rest rooms prior to midnight when a murmur went through the room. If they hadn't been passing Lady Elena Lincoln at the time they might have missed the cause. It seemed that a new guest had arrived and no one was quite sure what to do. He hadn't been officially invited but then he had a tendency to turn up where he wasn't expected and cause ladies to swoon and men to guard their pockets. So when Millicent Randwick, breathless, heaving and with a decided lustful twinkle in her eye, came rushing up to them and made her announcement, Kate and Ana were not completely taken by surprise.

"Ooooh, hold on to your reticules ladies. That dreaded Captain Blackheart has arrived!"


	5. Chapter 5

Contrary to what Ana had surmised, Christian had not left the ball. Once he had observed Ana and Kate entering the ballroom, he had joined his parents in the receiving line, ensuring that his mother could not chastise him for his lack of familial duty. Why she insisted on his being at her side when clearly two thirds of those attending did not want to acknowledge his presence at all, was beyond him. However, he loved the Duchess unreasonably and would never seek to deliberately disappoint her. He had learned over the years, that the ton might not want to admit him into their ranks but they would never deliberately disappoint Grace, Duchess of Carrick, either. Sometimes it amused him to watch them squirm; tonight his mind was patently elsewhere.

"Really, Christian, it wouldn't hurt you to smile." Grace spoke through her own perfectly appointed smile,her eyes twinkling under a delicate frame of sea foam lace, as Lady Myrston and her tedious son drifted on to the ballroom wearing matching peacock masks that looked for all the world like they might take flight.

"I do believe that it would be the most painful experience of my life, Your Grace, second only to listening to your outrageous conversations with Sir Raymond over canapes." The Grey men all wore understated silver-grey eye masks to match their dark green jackets and dove-grey breeches. Since they were all of a height and wore powdered wigs (their half-hearted attempt at dressing in costume for the occasion), they were easily confused by those who did not know them well. Elliot and Carrick both grinned at Christian, delighting in his discomfort, meanwhile Christian had plans that would mean he would not be joining them at 3am when their wigs would become overly hot and itchy, for which he was entirely grateful.

"Piffle! We were merely doing what people of our dotage tend to do. What else is left for me but to speculate on my lack of grandchildren? Speaking of which, when are you going to marry, young man? I shall be one foot in the grave and too old to enjoy your progeny if you don't at least make half an effort to find a suitable wife." Her Grace also wore a high powdered wig and a gown from the previous century, her waist cinched to show off the girlish figure she still maintained. She had toyed with affecting a French accent all evening until her daughter, Mia, had pointed out that Marie Antionette was, in fact, Austrian and that the effort would be lost on their guests.

"Not for lack of trying," Christian muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Your Grace. Be assured, I shall marry when my brother does." Christian's announcement was loud enough for Elliot to turn and thump him in the arm.

"Boys! Really! Please show some decorum," the duchess hissed from behind her fan.

"Yes, mother." The young men chimed in unison while their father chuckled.

"You know, Elliot, your brother is quite right," Grace announced as Christian smirked at Elliot. His mother forcefully thwacked her fan on his shoulder causing him to yelp. "You really should consider your options carefully, this season. Your father is desperate to hand over the running of the estate to you and will not do so until he sees you settled."

"I don't know why he is in such a rush. He's hardly about to shuffle off his mortal coil." Thwap! The duchess really was far too liberal with her fan for Christian's liking.

"My father passed the responsibility on when we were married and his father before him. It is the Carrick way. Besides, you've been running the minor estates for the past five years, Elliot, there really is no excuse." Carrick's resonance brooked no argument.

Christian glanced at his brother behind their mother's back with a raised eyebrow. Yes, his older brother had proved he was perfectly capable to take up the reigns as the next Duke of Carrick but he was certainly not all work and no play. Elliot frowned at Christian, daring him to say anything. Christian chuckled then turned his attention back to the receiving line.

"Your Grace, divine as always." Christian found himself unconsciously stepping back from the line as Lady Elena Lincoln, dressed in head to toe in black satin, leaned in to greet Her Grace with a kiss on either cheek. He noticed that Elliot did the same.

"Elena, my dear, thank goodness." The arrival of Lady Elena Lincoln usually signaled the official end of the formal part of the evening for the family. The lady in question gathered up the Duke and Duchess and swept them into the main hall, leaving Elliot and Christian standing with their sister, Lady Mia.

"I take it that you two don't want to come and join the dancing." Mia looked at them from beneath a perfectly arched eyebrow framed in a mint lace that matched her mother's mask in style and shape. Her dark hair tumbled elegantly in perfectly appointed ringlets over one shoulder and was woven through with delicate, silk violets.

"On the contrary, fair Titania. I would like nothing better than to share the first set with my cherished sister." Elliot ever the charmer tucked her arm through his and led Mia through the main doors with some urgency. Christian was grateful to be left to his own devices. He made his way up to the balcony and gazed down on the crowd below. His eyes searched for and found her quickly. Breathtaking. Ana was dancing a quadrille and the heated flush of her skin, accentuated by her Grecian lavender gown and matching mask, made her glow. Her dark hair was laced with seed pearls. Kate's work he would have to guess. A vision of removing each one had him grimacing with unwelcome lustful thoughts.

"Roughing it a bit, don't you think?" From nowhere, Lady Elena had appeared at his side. The customary shiver ran through his spine.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He kept his eyes forward. Looking directly at the woman would give him a headache. She was the reason that Ana had found herself with not one, but two proposals of marriage, after all. He couldn't quite fathom what Elena had hoped to gain from spreading rumors about Ana.

"Lady Katherine's appendage. You know there is some speculation that their relationship is not altogether… normal. No one can quite understand why Lady Katherine hasn't married but then it would be difficult to find a husband of worth who might tolerate that sort of thing. Not right under his nose."

Christian drew in a breath. "First, you are telling Mr Hyde that Miss Steele has been ruined and now you are accusing her of God-only-knows-what with Lady Katherine? You really have no morals. What do you get from spreading such vicious untruths about people, Elena?" He deliberately dropped her title. She was a bitch and didn't deserve it.

"Oh, Christian, darling, I always find some benefit, don't you worry about that." She pressed in close to him, her body touching his from shoulder to knee. Lady Elena was known amongst his peers as forward. She had initiated most of them into sex as young men, after all. If his mother knew half of what her dear friend, Lady Elena, got up to, she would die.

"And that would be?"

"Open your eyes, my dear. Men lust after those two. They've dominated the season in their own sweet way, for more than four years and yet neither of them seem to notice their many suitors, nor do they care that half the men of the ton are falling over their own tongues to be of service to them. It isn't seemly and some of the younger girls and their Mamas are starting to complain." As they watched the dance changed and another young pup took Ana's hand, making her laugh as he led her into a country dance. The urge to go down there and stake his claim was overwhelming. But what was Elena saying? That Kate and Ana didn't have a natural relationship? If that kiss was anything to go by then Elena had no idea where Ana's passions truly lay. However, it seemed that this relationship with Kate was not as he had been led to believe. Ana had no shortage of potential suitors, regardless of Sir Raymond's financial position. Suddenly Elena had managed to raise to the surface, a range of questions to which Christian had not known he required answers.

"You speculate too much for my liking, Elena. You always have."

"Well, someone has to. Your brother has lusted after Katherine Kavanagh for far too many seasons. It hasn't gone unnoticed." Christian raised an eyebrow. He was well aware how Elliot felt about Kate but he had not thought the rest of the ton would notice, or care.

"Do not think to meddle in the affairs of my brother, Madam."

"Oh, my darling. I am the affairs of your brother. If you had bothered to accept my card upon your recent return, you would have known that." With that Elena flicked open her fan and turned to make her way to the top of the stairs leaving Christian staring impotently after her.

Resisting the urge to follow and push the harridan down the staircase, Christian turned his attention to seeking out his brother. Elliot had long since handed Mia into the arms of the next young man on her dance card and was standing at the side of the ballroom talking to their cousin, Lord James Hartley. A quick signal of his head and both men turned to make their way to some unseen location. Christian took an alternate route and met them both in the library, away from the general populace. He turned to lock the door upon his entrance, ensuring them complete privacy.

"Christian, good to see you, cousin." James had the look of all the Grey men, with generous height and intimidating good looks. He greeted Christian with a hug, the fourth member of a tightly woven friendship group that had begun in childhood. Elliot poured his father's best brandy into three glasses, handing them to his brother and cousin. Whatever business they were about to discuss would not be done until a glass was raised to their absent friend, Ethan, who was never far from their thoughts.

"What news from across the channel?" Christian would get to the reason he had summoned them but this topic always took precedence.

"There have been some developments. Haverstock has found Ethan's location and this time we know it is definitely him." James removed a stained and crumpled parchment from his pocket and passed it to Elliot. "Our contact managed to obtain this."

Elliot peered at the paper carefully before handing it to Christian. The mark was indistinct but from the dark ash smudge, one could discern the shape of a diamond, the eastern point having been deliberately altered with an extra line intersecting the point. It was the sign they had been searching for, for years. Smiles broke out on all of their faces as they clapped each other on the back with relieved laughter.

Wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye, Elliot studied the note again. "And our contact is to be trusted? They can help us get in?"

"They can help me get in, brother," Christian stated. Elliot looked up, his eyes tumultuous green. Christian was not phased. "Your role is to stay here."

"The hell I will. I'm not going to let this attempt fail" This was the direct hit that Christian expected and dreaded at the same time.

"This attempt will not fail. Don't challenge me on this, Elliot." Christian's eyes hardened.

"This is my best friend, Christian. You won't leave me behind." Elliot's temper was rising as he stood nose to nose with his brother.

"You are the future Duke of Carrick. Ethan will not thank either of us for risking your life!"

"Both of you stop before you attract the attention of your mother's guests. Or worse, your father." James chose to stay out of most fights between his cousins, but there was a time and place. "Christian is right, Elliot. It would be foolish for you to go at this time. Besides, I think we might have other problems that might require your attention here at home. Least of which, is that our contact has confirmed that Ethan was captured on information that could only have come from our home office. Someone is going to have to work with Haverstock to gain more information and that job would be best suited to you." He looked at Elliot rather pointedly. A grim line formed on Elliot's face but his eyes did not move from his brother. Christian reached up and placed a hand on either side of his sibling's head and pulled him in until their foreheads were touching.

"Please. I know that I failed you before but I will not do so again. Leave Ethan to me. Trust me, I beg of you." Elliot was one of only three men in the world that could bring Christian to his metaphorical knees. James placed a hand on each cousin's shoulder in solidarity. They all had their roles to play and they were each, in their own way, laying their lives on the line, just as their friend had done for them.

Elliot kissed his brother's forehead before pulling away. James was satisfied that the brothers would not hurt each other in some grandiose display of one-up-manship. He pulled his gloves from his breast pocket.

"Now, I must away. Haverstock has given me leave to pursue another lead regarding Ravensthwaite. I hope to bring you more information before you leave, cousin." With that announcement, James stepped through the library doors and disappeared. Elliot still held the note from Ethan in his hand and was indulging himself in a further reassurance that his friend was indeed alive.

"Brother, may I ask you a question?" Given the emotional temperature of the room, Christian was not sure about broaching his topic. However, he could not go to France without some reassurance. Elliot looked up at him. "Have you been seeing Elena Lincoln?"

The twisted, raw look of pain and guilt on Elliot's face spoke for him. "I…"

The words hadn't left his mouth before Christian's fist connected with his jaw. Elliot staggered back, clutching at his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Elliot yelled.

"Don't make me hit you again, brother." Christian was winding up once more but Elliot was ready for him this time and caught his fist in his hand.

"Just listen to me! For God's sake!"

"Why? We made a promise, we four. How could you?" Christian had suddenly lost what little patience he had had.

"I didn't break our agreement. She summoned me. She said she had information about Ravensthwaite that I would want to hear. I went to her rooms and when I got there she offered me tea. That was the last thing I remember. When I awoke, I was in her bed but she was nowhere to be found."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" There were times when Christian wondered if his brother had any sense at all.

"I had all my money, there was no one in the room. It was bizarre but it seemed rather harmless and pointless."

"Nothing that woman does is harmless nor pointless. You should know better than that."

"I know, I know. I just thought…" Elliot shook his head. "I have no idea what I thought. I'm sorry, I should have told you days ago but then you asked for my assistance with Lady Katherine and Miss Steele and it completely slipped my mind."

"Well, it clearly hasn't slipped hers. She's up to something and she seems intent on maligning your reputation along with Kate and Ana."

"What do you mean?"

"She's all but accused them of an unnatural relationship and she insinuated that you had been intimate with her."

"I'll kill her." Christian had no doubt that Elliot would do exactly that.

"No, we need to be smarter than that. We need to make sure her husband does it." Christian smiled at Elliot who after a moment's shock, gave a wry chuckle. "In the meantime, I have an appointment with Captain Blackheart."

Two hours later, a figure clothed in black, appeared at the top of the staircase, his body still, eyes alert behind the mask. The whisper went up around the room, bringing ladies, young and old to the edge of the dance floor to peer expectantly up at the balcony. Captain Blackheart had made very few appearances at the balls and soirees of the ton but when he did there was always a furore. Mia, who had been standing talking with the Duke and Duchess, broke away as quickly and politely as she could and rushed to the bottom of the stairs. Kate and Ana had caught the tail end of the excitement as the emerged into the ballroom and Kate followed in Mia's wake.

"Kate, stop, what are you doing?" Ana whispered.

"This is the opportunity I have waited for for months. I missed his every appearance the last two seasons so I am not going to let this chance slip." Kate's giddy and somewhat childish behavior was starting to worry Ana. She wasn't sure that her dearest friend wasn't losing her marbles.

"Wait! This is unseemly. You can't just throw yourself upon his mercy like some harlot. What happened to asking Captain Grey for an introduction?" The zealous look in Kate's eyes disturbed Ana beyond belief. This was not the plan. After months of investigation, Kate had discovered that Captain Christian Grey, her brother's childhood friend, had once sailed with Captain Blackheart and knew him very well. The story had come to them from the widow of one of Blackheart's crewmen, who had told them that Captain Grey had rescued Blackheart and his crew a year ago in a standoff with a Spanish galleon off the coast of Gibraltar.

Just then, the man himself appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Ana found herself stepping back away from the crowd of ladies. The Captain radiated raw energy and malevolence as he stood over them. It was impossible to discern anything about him except for the clear grey of his eyes. His hair was hidden beneath a black head scarf and hat. His eyes were covered in the black silk eye mask that secured his head gear in place. His shirt, jacket, breeches, boots and gloves were all black; the effect menacing. Ana felt her body start to tremble at his proximity. Then to her horror, Ana watched as the crowd parted and the Captain stalked toward her. Just as he gained her side, she all but turned to run from the room but his hand grasped her elbow and the audience sent up a collective gasp.

"I believe you promised this dance to me, M'Lady." That deep resonant voice hit her in the chest and her breath hitched.

"I think you are mistaken, Sir. I don't believe that we have met." But her words were too little too late. To her horror, at that moment the orchestra struck up the supper waltz. Ana glanced around in panic, seeking eyes, any eyes, that might save her. While there was plenty of interest, a little too much interest, no one stepped forward to stop him from laying claim to her. Plenty of young women around her began to flutter their fans against the heat he stirred up but none would lift a hand to help her.

"Come, my dear, you would not refuse me." A statement, not a question. He brushed a gloved hand over her bare shoulder causing a tremor to go through Ana's body. Unlike, Captain Grey, who could sometimes be so cold and aloof, Captain Blackheart smiled with warmth and kindness and Ana felt her heart stop. "Breathe, my dear. I promise I won't bite."

Pulling her into his arms, the Captain swept her in a wide circle and Ana could do no more than try to keep up with the pace of his movement. His grip was firm on her back, pulling her a little closer to his hips than she would have thought seemly, but since she had dance so few waltzes in her time, she had very little on which to base a judgment. His hand firmly held hers,the warmth flowing through their gloves. More than anything, she felt herself completely trapped in his gaze that was both full of the warmth of an unshared joke and the turbulence of wild sea. Ana bit her lip and prayed that her heart could not be so easily taken by two equally as compelling men in as many days.

"Smile, Ana. You look like a frightened deer." Ana's eyes widened. How did he know her name let alone presume to use it?

"What do you want with me?" Trying to keep her voice level was a feat of great strength.

"The question is what do you want of me? I've heard that you and your friend have been looking for me."

It was true. Only two months ago, the letter had come from the palace informing Kate that time was drawing close for the Ravensthwaite estate to pass back to the crown. At the same time, other information had reached her regarding Ethan. While Whereas before, Kate had trusted that the war would end and her brother might return, now, it seemed that time was of the essence.

"Lady Katherine has some need of your services."

"And you?" She didn't understand the question.

"I am merely a paid companion." He swung her around in a wild circle then resumed dancing her backward. The predatory look in his eye made her feel stalked.

"Come, my dear. You are so much more than that. I can sense that you are drawn to your own adventures. Tell me, don't you want something that only I can offer?" He smirked in a way that had Ana fuming with anger. How dare he? The presumptuous man. He was every inch a pirate. She made to pull away from him but his grip tightened.

"You are insufferable and arrogant and…" To her dismay he threw back his head and laughed before swinging her in another wide arc. She hissed, "Will you stop making such a scene, please. Everyone is looking at us."

Her gritted teeth were causing her jaw to ache.

"Oh, my dear, I think the real scene is that nasty tower of rotting fruit on top of the Countess Durham's head. Look, at Lord Melthrop trying to steal her grapes." Ana caught the movement of the Earl's hand from hat to mouth and developed an uncontrollable case of the giggles, her shoulders shaking and tears threatening. "Oh, and look at Lady Lincoln with her hand on the footman's thigh. Poor man looks like he's going to be ill."

"Stop it!" Ana laughed. "I'm mad at you. How dare you make me laugh."

"My point is that we are hardly the only spectacle with all of that going on. You and I are merely a sideshow."

"Somehow, I don't think you have ever been a mere sideshow in your life." Ana tried to feign indifference by looking past his shoulder. Every time she stopped looking at him he twirled her again and drew her eyes to his.

"You have no idea." At that moment the dance ended and Captain Blackheart gave a gallant bow before leading her from the dance floor. At that moment, Kate came charging over to them with a determined look on her face. Upon arriving in front of them her manner immediately changed and Ana had a terrible premonition that Kate was about to swoon. And on cue, much to Ana's abject horror, Kate did exactly that, collapsing into the arms of the black-clad buccaneer, who, without missing a beat, swept her up and carried her through nearby doors to a small private study.

Shaking off her trance, Ana followed, wondering just what her friend was up to. Kate never swooned, not when she had received news that her only brother had been taken prisoner and not when she was told that her parents had been killed. Ana could not for the life of her imagine why Kate was pretending to swoon now. She had thought to escape after her dance but now she could not very well leave her friend to the mercy of the pirate, whatever the reason. Meanwhile, the Captain laid Kate down on a chaise and began to fiddle with the her costume. Kate gave a little yelp.

"Really! There is no need for that." Kate sat up suddenly and batted away his hands. Ana was ready to chastise her friend for her dramatics but found herself giggling at the Captain's ineffective attempts to fend her off.

"I was only trying to assist you to breathe. You ladies wear such confining stays that I thought perhaps you might not be able to take in any air."

"Ooh! How dare you? Women haven't been wearing confining stays since the turn of the century and nothing would give you the right to take such liberties with an unmarried woman." Kate was in her stride now and Ana knew that Captain Blackheart, scourge of the seas, was about to get a dressing down that would match the ire of the little French emperor himself. She was tempted to escape the room and leave them to it but the pirate looked up at her with pleading eyes, clearly out of his depth.

"Kate, perhaps now would be the right time to make your request, instead of berating Captain Blackheart?" Ana inclined her head, hoping to send a subtle message to Kate to remind her of just what was at stake. So much effort had gone into obtaining an introduction to Captain Blackheart. It seemed a shame to have spent all that effort only to stumble at the final hurdle.

"Oh. Oh, of course." Kate swallowed back the insults she was preparing to hurl and tried for demure. From the look on Blackheart's face, Ana didn't think it was working. Just then, the door burst open and a man walked in looking for the world like a god of war or thunder. One glance told Ana all she needed to know. This was the Lord Grey, ready to tear the limbs off Captain Blackheart. For his part, the roguish pirate had risen and was poised for battle.

"Lord Grey, how wonderful that you should come to check on our well being." Ana stepped in front of Elliot and placed her gloved palm on his chest which brought about an angry hiss from Blackheart. This was all a little too confusing as both men glared at her hand. Slowly, removing it, Ana suddenly didn't like her or Kate's chances of leaving this room without a spanking.

Elliot knelt at Kate's feet, removing his mask and taking her hand. "Are you alright, my dear?" He was so earnest and Kate's eyes, usually clear and knowing suddenly became glassy with emotion.

"Oh, Lord Grey, I am so very happy to have you here." Ana wondered if this were not an act as well. Kate had wanted an audience with Captain Blackheart, not a tryst with Elliot, Lord Grey. Although, she was sure that a tryst wouldn't have been unwelcome. Only not with an audience. Ana wound her hand through the Captain's arm and began to walk him around the edges of the small room in an effort to give them some privacy.

"Captain Blackheart, I wonder if I might speak with you on a matter of some urgency." The captain's body was tense, his muscles hard beneath her hand. So similar to Captain Grey, only, while the naval Captain radiated arrogance and determination, the pirate was clearly more dangerous.

"I would be delighted to be of service." He seemed relieved to be removed from Kate's side but not in a way that said he had any desire other than to be walking right at this moment with Ana. His eyes were warm and earnest, his smile genuine. Mmmm…another difference. She had the distinct impression that Captain Grey had heard her out with a sense of duty. This man was proving more…approachable, even if he was a complete rogue. She had not expected that. His voice, deep and warm, had her melting and she wondered if perhaps she was going through some sort of womanly change to be so affected so deeply by two very similar but also very different men.

"I would beg a favor of you, sir, if I may?" The pirate smiled and Ana found her body relaxing against his.

"What is it, dear one?" Ana glanced around her. He had managed to maneuver her out through the terrace doors without her notice. Goodness, the man was quite something. She knew she shouldn't be alone with him, not after that risque dance, but quite honestly, she found herself not wanting to be anywhere else. This was not how she usually acted and she felt quite wanton. He turned her body to face him and was shifting a lock of hair away from her eyes with the backs of his fingers. Although the action itself reminded her of Captain Grey in many ways, this moment was uniquely about Captain Blackheart. It took every effort not to sigh into his touch.

"I…" For one shocking moment, she thought that she might actually lose her words. She glanced back into the room to where Kate was obviously being severely reprimanded by Lord Elliot. It seemed that Kate was quite indisposed and would not be able to put forward her plea to the pirate. This called for a change of plan. Ana had no choice but to take matters into her own hands. "I should like to employ your services, on behalf of Lady Katherine Kavanagh and Lord Ethan Kavanagh, Earl of Ravensthwaite."

"Would you indeed?" She could hear the raised eyebrow, even if, between mask and darkness, she could not see it. He was mocking her and the very fact that he would gave her enough courage to continue.

"Yes, quite. I have an urgent mission to complete."

"A mission? Pray tell, what is this mission, sweet lady?" Oh, the man was so forward. Ana really must take back control of this conversation.

"I should like you to take me to France."

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the great feedback and continued support of my stories and a huge welcome to the large number of new readers who have added this story to their alert list. I do appreciate it. This chapter owes a lot to my lovely Beta readers, Ariadne and Vanessa who ask nice challenging questions and keep me on track. Also a big thank you to Barbara for taking a proofreading and editing role for me. Once I get another bit of spare time I shall replace the initial chapters with these tighter edits. I have to apologize but life is about to get rather hectic and I am really not sure if I am going to be able to do much writing for a while. I will try not to leave it too long but there are few unpredictable weeks ahead in real life but I am taking a well earned break in April so hope to get a large chunk of writing done then. Thank you again for your patience and support and please let me know what you think. Sasha xxx **_


End file.
